In the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing trend toward higher device densities. To achieve these high densities there has been and continues to be efforts toward scaling down device dimensions (e.g., at submicron levels) on semiconductor wafers. In order to accomplish such high device packing density, smaller and smaller features sizes are required. This may include the width and spacing of interconnecting lines, spacing and diameter of contact holes, and the surface geometry such as corners and edges of various features.
The requirement of small features with close spacing between adjacent features requires high resolution photolithographic processes. In general, lithography refers to processes for pattern transfer between various media. It is a technique used for integrated circuit fabrication in which a silicon slice, the wafer, is coated uniformly with a radiation-sensitive film, the resist, and an exposing source (such as optical light, x-rays, or an electron beam) illuminates selected areas of the surface through an intervening master template, the mask, for a particular pattern. The lithographic coating is generally a radiation-sensitive coating suitable for receiving a projected image of the subject pattern. Once the image is projected, it is indelibly formed in the coating. The projected image may be either a negative or a positive image of the subject pattern. Exposure of the coating through a photomask causes the image area to become either more or less soluble (depending on the coating) in a particular solvent developer. The more soluble areas are removed in the developing process to leave the pattern image in the coating as less soluble polymer.
Due to the extremely fine patterns which are exposed on the photoresist, application and maintaining a desired temperature of the developer are significant factors in achieving desired critical dimensions. The developer should be maintained at a uniform temperature in order to insure uniformity and quality of the underlying photoresist layer to be developed. Small changes in the time/temperature history of the developer can substantially alter image sizes, resulting in lack of image line control--a few degrees in temperature difference may drastically effect critical dimensions. For example, often substantial line size deviations occur when the developer temperature is not maintained within 0.5 degree tolerance across a silicon wafer.
An efficient system/method to maintain developer temperature is therefore desired to increase fidelity in image transfer.